Just Be There, She Needs You
by adii1201
Summary: Julie tells Tom something he needed to hear in order to heal his marriage.


**Disclaimer:** I can't claim anything. Not mine.

**A/N:** I always felt there was more to the conversation between Susan and Lynette on episode 6x02 and I always felt the conversation between Lynette and Julie, or at least something out of this, was missing. So this is my version of how I wanted things to look. It takes place some when after Julie was discharged from the hospital, but in my mind (or at least when I wrote it) Lynette was still not very much in peace with her pregnancy. Hmmm so that's it. Hope you'll like it. Please let me know what you think!

_Just Be There, She needs You_

It was early in the morning and Tom went out to get the paper. Julie was released from the hospital and was throwing the trash at the other side of the road.

"_Good morning Julie. It's nice to see you're up on your feet. How are you?" _Tom asked.

"_I'm getting better. It's still hard, you know" _She smiled politely and then crossed the road to stand closer to Tom. _"I wanted to talk to you about something before the attack. Can I do that?" _She asked a little embarrassed.

"_Yeah, sure!"_ Tom answered with a smile.

"_So I found Mrs. Scavo crying the other day and she told me about the pregnancy and she told me she's really scared about this. When I asked her why she's not talking to you she told me she can't because she feels like you'll resent her. I don't mean to be rude or anything but she's really fragile right now and I think she really needs you." _

"_Did she tell you why she feels like I resent her?" _Tom asked, taking in what Julie just told him and realized his wife would rather talk to her than to him.

"_No, she didn't want to say." _She answered.

"_Well ok. I'll go talk to her. Thanks for telling me, it means a lot" _He smiled.

"_You're welcome" _She smiled back _"Just try and understand her instead of judging her. I think you know her more than anyone to know that even if she's saying things it doesn't mean she's going to do anything about it. She just needs you to be there." _

He said goodbye to Julie and walked back to the house. It was a Sunday morning so everyone was asleep, including her. The house was so quiet and he knew that even if the kids wake up, they won't make much noise and he liked it.

He went upstairs and got back to bed. She covered herself with the blanket and was sleeping soundlessly. He went closer to her and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. At first she fixed herself so that she would lie in his arms but then she opened her eyes and looked at him, surprised by his actions.

"_Hey" _He smiled.

"_What are you doing?" _She asked. She was hurt and she wasn't about to let it all go just because he decided to be nice to her today.

"_I just missed you, that's all" _He said as his fingers were caressing her face _"I love you" _He whispered to her ear.

"_Now you love me? I stopped being a monster to you?" _She asked as tears welled up in her eyes.

He went back a little and said _"I guess I should've opened with 'I'm sorry'"_ he sighed. _"I overreacted on the ultrasound check and I wasn't thinking about what you're going through. And then I drifted apart from you and I shouldn't have. I'm really sorry" _

She nodded and he moved his thumb to wipe a tear from her face. _"I love you so much" _He said.

She pulled him closer to her, bringing her lips to his, letting him kiss her. _"I love you too" _She whispered.

He moved his hand down to her stomach and rested it there. _"And I just want you to know, you can decide what to do and I'll accept it."_

"_No. It's what we're going to do. I'm not deciding anything alone" _She said and her hand moved on top of his _"We're in this together"_.

He kissed her again; finding out Julie was right about everything she said. Lynette wasn't going to do anything, not by herself anyway.

"_What are you afraid of?" _He finally asked. She realized he talked to Julie but she didn't mind. It brought them back together.

"_Everything. I'm afraid that I won't be the same mother I was because I'm too tired and I'm afraid I'll resent them because I don't want them and I'm afraid I'll find myself giving up a lot of things when it comes to them, simply because I don't want to do it all over again and I'm afraid that the list of things that can go wrong with this pregnancy just keeps growing and I'm mostly afraid of the fact that as much and I don't want them they're still my babies and I can't lose them" _

"_You just answered everything you said" _He smiled. _"If you can't lose them it means you love them and care about them. It means you'll be the same mother you were and do everything you did the last time and it won't bother you because they're your babies" _

She sighed as she realized he's right. She refused to admit that but she loved them and she couldn't bear the thought of losing them.

"_And about the complications… I know there are many things we didn't deal with before but we managed to get through 3 pregnancies and everything was fine. Just don't think about it and whatever you do, don't read things online! We both remember what happened the last time you were pregnant with twins" _He said and they both laughed as they remembered she once hurried him to the hospital, sure there was something terribly wrong with her babies.

"_And just remember, you're not alone" _He added and tightened his grip around her.

She sighed and said _"We'll get through this. Just like anything else. Together."_

"_Together" _He said. He looked deep into her eyes and then kissed her. She just needed him to be there.


End file.
